Arts that may be considered as being relevant to the present invention are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 through 3 as arts that relate to fuel injection carried out in the internal combustion engine of in-cylinder injection type.
Patent Document 1 discloses an art in which the fuel injection pressure is increased when the intake ratio of air compressed by a scavenging pump to cylinder is low. Patent Document 2 discloses an art in which the fuel injection pressure is increased in a case where the fuel injection timing is in the intake stroke and the amount of valve overlapping between an intake valve and an exhaust valve is larger than or equal to a predetermined value. Patent Document 3 discloses an art in which the fuel injection duration is set so as not to overlap with a high swirl period during which the swirl ratio is higher than or equal to a predetermined value.